Viewer of Worlds
by Emily Hart
Summary: The Viewer of worlds is always a girl, A daughter of a Muse. I am that daughter. I have many sister, all of whom I have never met. Currently, I have been thrown into the covenant series. For what reason, I cannot say, but I can fuse two worlds together. I chose to fuse Percy Jackson and the Covenant series. I need may to save a very annoying 19 year old, amber eyed pervert. Great.
1. Chapter 1

**I changed this because I knew that it sucked a lot. I will be updating soon. Enjoy. Here is a different summary.**

_**You may not have heard of us, but we have been around as long as there was a written language. We have been among you forever. We look like you, act like you and even do many of the same things. We are known as Viewer of Worlds. But I am different from every other Viewer. I am blessed by Apollo to be the one to change the fate of people. I am also the Changer of Fate.**_

**_My name is Mackenzie Austin. I am a Viewer. I spend most of my time reading books, short stories, and fan fictions. I travel to these to change the fate of those whose lives have been altered beyond repair. My mother is the Muse Calliope, the muse of epic poetry._**

Chapter 1

I was reading one of my books, Apollyon by Jennifer Armentrout when it happened again.

I was brought into the world of the Covenant series. I may have been reading the fourth book, but it looked like it was still the first.

_'Is it possible that this world isn't as far along as the books are?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at myself. From what I could see, I looked normal, just wearing different clothes. I took a quick look around me. I was in a warehouse with a spade in near me inside one of the rooms.

_'Oh no, I'm in the prequel Daimon!'_ My heart thumped against my chest.

All the memories of the past three days floated through my mind. I was Alexandria Andros. This was not a good day to by the "Viewer of Worlds." I grabbed the spade as I heard the daimons break into the warehouse and as the new sixth sense kicked in.

I knew that there were at least three of them, possibly four. I so did not want to die today. I may have been more trained than Alex was in the books because I've had training in Divergent, the Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and the book that I was writing called Dweller's, **(Not published yet)**, but since I was her, I have her skill.

I ran down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew exactly how this was going to end, so I continued to run down the hall as fast as I could. The daimons slammed me into the wall.

I was so glad that I had that shovel. I fought the daimon, spin kicking it away from me before shoving the shovel into its stomach. After it exploded into dust, I took off.

I knew I was going to get cornered, but still. The next daimon looked just as creepy as the first. Darkness filled the space of his face where his eyes should be, he was deathly pale and had inky black lines of vain's all over his face. That was until the elemental magic kicked in.

He actually did look like Adonis. Just blonde.

"If you don't want to end up like your friend upstairs I would back the hell off." I threatened. He snarled.

"That's two of us that you've killed now." He said through his teeth. I rolled my eyes.

"What, are you keeping score?" I asked.

He started talking again but I zoned out. I knew that there would be a very hungry female daimon here very soon. And as if I jinxed myself, she showed up.

Just like Alex did, I faked her out. She fell for it like I knew she would. I took off running, ignoring the pain in my legs. That's when the wall of fire stopped me.

_'Right on cue,'_ I thought.

He walked through the flame in all of his glory. Aiden St. Delphi. My heart hammered in my chest for a new reason. Well, I tend to feel what my host feels. Yes, I said host. That's the only way that I can describe it. I am the invisible force that makes the body move, and I am in another person's body, well just until they become aware of my presence.

I didn't pay attention to Leon, who was actually Apollo, and Kain, but I knew they were there.

"Get down." He commanded. Gods, his voice was even better in person. I dropped to my stomach. It didn't hurt as much as I thought as it would. I felt the heat of his fire above me. I heard the terrible screams of the female daimon.

I started to get up, but The Adonis-Wannabe caught my leg. His teeth sunk into the soft flesh of my neck. It hurt like Hades. A soul wrenching scream escaped my lips. The only other time I felt something like this was when I was in Twilight, and James bit me. Yes, he bit me after he bit Bella. I was only ten.

"What are you?" His words were slurred, and my blood dripped off of his chin.

The daimon was pulled off of me.

"We need to head off now," Kain said while Aiden finished off the daimon that tagged me.

That was when I booked it. I knew that Aiden was going to catch me, but I had to follow the books. They kept yelling my name. I knew that it was pointless, but I didn't care.

Aiden tackled me. I ended up on top of him. He rolled over so that he had me pinned. I flushed so badly.

Plus I knew how Alex felt about him. Meaning that's how _I_ felt about him. I really didn't want to go through that embarrassment.

He ended up having to use the compulsion on me.

When we got to the Covenant I went through the whole _'should she stay and train, or should she go into servitude'_ crap. But by the end, Laadan, Aiden, and Apollo helped me stay. Yes, I know he's Apollo. He likes to go incognito a lot. Isn't that right, Fred.

I knew that Marcus did not want to put Alex on the Elixir because though he was hard on her, he actually loved her dearly. And I knew that Lucian never cared about her.

That's when Aiden decided to help train me. I almost felt relief, but I knew I might just end up embarrassing myself. _I_ didn't need to train anymore, but Alex did, and for now, I'm Alex. I didn't know how I would get out of her world, out of her body, out of the embarrassment.

I headed back to my... I mean Alex's dorm just wanting to go to sleep. I didn't know how long I was going to stay in this world, or what the purpose was. Well, that not true, I did have a few ideas. But I still don't know for sure.

* * *

The next morning, I went through my... Alex's morning routine. When I went to the rec room, I saw Caleb for the first time. I smiled wide. He saw me and we ran over and hugged each other. He picked me up and spun me around once.

"Alex! What the hell, where have you been? Gods, I've missed you so much." He asked. I smiled.

"I missed you too! The mortal world was so boring without you there to help me make mischief." I told him. He laughed. When I heard his laugh, I knew I would be just OK. But I felt guilt, because I knew what would happen to him with Alex's mom, and later with Sandra. But I forced myself to smile.

People questioned me. Luke was even funnier in person. I didn't even care that he was gay. I mean I didn't care that Nico Di Angelo was gay either.

When I told them about "my" mother, there was a whole new round of questions. I tried to answer as she would.

"Look, Alex, I am so, so sorry about your mom, you should never have gone through that horror," Caleb said. Right then I knew that this version was going to be much different than the book, and I didn't even know how it ended myself.

"S'okay," I mumbled looking down, hoping that's what Alex would have done. I felt Caleb hug me again, this time for reassurance. I made a promise to myself that I would do whatever it takes to keep Seth from becoming Evil Seth.

* * *

Back in my dorm for the evening, I got a knock on my door. Thinking that it was Caleb, I threw the door open. To my surprise, it was Marcus. This never happens in the book.

"Oh! Um, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping he didn't see right through me practically taking over his niece. Not that she would know, she would think all the things that I do was her doing.

"I wanted to talk to you. About why your mother and you left, Alexandria." He told me. _'Oh my gosh, he's going to spill the beans'_. My eyes narrowed. I told him that I didn't know, lie number 1 of many I would make.

"I know that your mother never told you, but she told me." He paused as if debating rather or not to tell me. "First things first, did you hear that Lucian called for the Apollyon to come to the Covenant?" He asked. I did know, but I shook my head, lie number 2.

"He called him here because of you." I gave him a confused look. He sighed before continuing. "Lucian also knows what you will become. You are to become the Second." He looked at me. I had a very slow reaction to this, but my heart was racing.

"The second Apollyon." He said.

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. I started pacing the room, only for dramatic effect. It seemed to be working.

"Yes, Lucian wanted to house Seth, but..."

"Wait, who's Seth?" I asked before thinking, I knew who he was.

"Seth is the name of the Apollyon. As I was saying, Lucian wanted to house him, but I will be doing so because I do not trust your stepfather." He finished.

"Yeah, you and me both," I said. He nodded.

"I just wanted you to know now so that there was no outburst from you later. I am sorry to do this, but I must get going. Good night Alexandria." He said.

After that, he left. Leaving me with my thoughts. _'This is so going to be different.'_ I thought. I was going to make sure of it.

* * *

The next morning Caleb and I went and hung out, being that it's still summer. I yelled at Lea. But by the time I got to training with Aiden, my heart started racing.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked. I nodded.

"First I'm going to see how well you do first before I figure out what areas you need help in." He explained. I nodded again, looking at his stormy gray eyes. My stomach did a little flip. This didn't happen either. He started with the basics in the book.

When we sparred against each other, I did pretty well, but he was much better. Instantly I remember my training from being in Dauntless in Divergent._ 'Keep tension in your stomach,' 'Use your elbows and knees, you can put more force behind them,' 'Strike first, you're smaller, so you're faster,'_ Tobias' voice echoed in my skull. Alex and I were both small, just like Tris was.

But in the end, Aiden still landed me on my butt. He didn't seem cocky or anything. He helped me up. He thought for a moment.

"Your offense is pretty good, but your defensive, not so much, you suck at blocking. So we are going to work on that. Your offense could use a little work as well. You do like to use your elbows and knees. That is good to use when you need to hit hard, but that gets you closer to daimons. Not good." He explained. I ignored the fact that he told me that my blocking sucks because I hope he meant it as a joke. But I knew deep down he wasn't.

"We are done for today, but be prepared for tomorrow." His stormy eyes went to that silvery color that I knew Alex loved. I nodded as I turned away, I blushed fifty shades of red.

_'Wow, I can't wait to see him tomorrow.'_ I booked it to my dorm, hoping that I could hide my embarrassment from Caleb.

When I went to my dorm it was unlocked. I entered with great caution. That's when I saw Marcus sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"My Gods, I thought someone broke in here." I wasn't angry so much as surprised. He didn't smile but he did motion me to sit down.

"Alexandria, again I am sorry for yesterday, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted you to know so you can be prepared." He started, "Seth doesn't know yet, I will tell him, just not yet." This was shocking my so much that I didn't even know how to respond.

He clapped me on my shoulder before leaving.

I went through Alex's... Screw it I'm Alex for I don't know how long so I might as well get used to it... I went through my nightly routine before putting on a tank top and short shorts. I felt awkward in them because I never wore such immodest clothes before. I come from a Mormon family.

I stared at myself in the mirror comparing myself to Alex. She had much longer hair than me, her skin was a few shades darker, she had no freckles like I did, wore no glasses, hair was darker than mine, and she had whiskey brown eyes instead of bright blue.

But I needed to get used to how I looked because I don't know how long I would stay like this.

I sighed before pulling myself from the mirror and crawled into bed. I was sore and tired. I was out before my head touched the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Covenant Fanfiction, I hope that it is really good and that all my fans like it, so far there is, at least I hope, no spoilers. Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW! **

**PS. I haven't read Sentinel or The Return. But I have read Daimon and Elixir.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that no one reviewed this story, but I needed to post another chapter.**

Chapter 2

The next morning as I went through my training, Marcus stopped in for a little visit. And surprisingly, he just wanted to talk to me.

We walked away from Aiden as to keep a safe distance from his range of hearing. I was grateful for this since he said in the book that he remembers everything Alex says, so hence everything I say.

"Alexandria, Seth and Lucian just arrived today." Wow, ahead of schedule, I thought. "Lucian is waiting for later today to speak with you." Probably after the assembly. That's the only thing I can call it.

"Anything else Dean Andros?" I ask without emotion. He looks over my shoulder at Aiden.

"Yes, be careful around Seth, as an Apollyon, his emotions can get the better of him. Try not to anger him too much, I know how you are." He gave me just a whisper of a smile. I smiled widely as he should this emotion.

"Well, I'm just an irritating person, I guess," I said and walked back over to my training. He caught my arm.

"Don't... I repeat don't tell Aiden any of this." Marcus said very seriously. I nodded. He let go of me and let me go back.

Aiden eyed me curiously as I walked back. I made sure no emotion slipped onto my face. With years of practice doing that, I was able to get Alex to do the same.

"What he want?" Aiden asked. I smiled.

"You know just wanted to know how my training was going. Didn't want to bother you, so he asked me." Which was TOTALLY A LIE AND A HALF. He narrowed his stormy eyes at me. I shrugged.

"Whatever, now... " He launched into an explanation of the different things I did, if they were wrong or if they were right. I knew that Alex would hold onto every word of training so I made a mental checklist.

After training was over, I was sore again. I haven't felt like this since I went to Dauntless.

I took a long hot shower, got dressed and went to the rec-room. Caleb greeted me. I smiled. We hung out for what seemed like hours, which it probably was. To my surprise, Lea wasn't there today.

"Hey, Caleb?" I asked.

"Hm?" It was clear that he was staring at Olivia.

"If something happened, like if I died, what would you do?" He seemed surprised at my question.

"Please tell me that that's a hypothetical question." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"It is, don't worry." I smiled. He raised an eyebrow at me. He sighed.

"Well, I would be sad, of course, you're my best friend. I think that I would somehow find a way to move on. I didn't know if you were dead or alive in the mortal world, remember. None of us did." He had a point. I sighed, suddenly feeling really bad about being Alex.

"Hey don't worry, you're way too fast to be killed by some daimon." He smiled.

* * *

Later that day was the assembly, signifying the return of Lucian.

That's where I saw him for the first time. Seth.

He looked nothing like how I pictured him. He looked like he was a statue, yes, but looked more like Alex Pettyfer. I was surprised actually. He was good looking.

His eyes fell on me instantly. My heart started racing. Not like how it did with Aiden, but it was fear that he could see that I wasn't just Alex, Apollyon in training, but Mackenzie Demigod extraordinaire. I resisted the urge to leave.

His amber eyes shone like jewels. I instantly say the runes. They traveled over his skin elegantly in their mesmerizing glory. I had to physically tear my eyes away from him.

Apparently, Caleb and the other's were talking, but I wasn't listening. But I didn't really need to.

Leon/Apollo snuck up on me.

"Alexandria, please follow me." He said. I nodded, not trusting my voice. I waved to my friends and followed him.

Once we were out of earshot of everyone I spoke. "I know who you truly are, Fred." I smiled, using another incognito name that he used in the past. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"I figured you would. But what I don't understand is why you are here. Your mother never gave you this world to view, did she?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I got them for Christmas from my adopted family. I didn't think I could travel here because I was reading the fourth one when I got here." I explained. He cursed. He stopped walking.

"This is not good. You need to go back to your dimension." He told me. I folded my arms.

"I can't leave until I figure out why I came here in the first place. You know that I can't just walk out on a world that needs my help." He did. He did since he met me.

"MacKenzie this isn't about this world. This is about you, and your safety." He tried to persuade me. Stubbornness kicked in. I gave him a dirty look. He always told me I had looks that could kill.

He sighed. "MacKenzie, I love you too much to see you go through with this."

"Until they find out that I'm here, call me Alex," I told him. We started walking again, in silence. I kept glancing up at him. I couldn't help it. A year ago we were dating. We dated for two whole years. We nearly got married. Looked up at him became second nature to me.

He leads me to Marcus' office. I had only been here once, but Alex has been here countlessly.

Lucian walked towards me. He put his arms around me. It felt so fake.

"I am so glad that you are safe once again Alexandria." Wow, acting much, I thought to myself. His long black hair fell into my face.

Hasn't he ever heard of a ponytail?

"As soon as Marcus informed me that they found you I prayed to the Gods a prayer of thanks that you made it home." He said. I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded.

He pulled away from me. "Oh, you must come home with me." He stated. I knew what was coming.

"Um... " Was my only response.

"Oh yes, you will come home. You will no longer need to train." That's when I lost it, well, Alex lost it.

"What? No, I need to train, how else will I become a Sentinel?" It was her words, not mine. She broke through. That's never happened before.

"Alexandria. He is giving you an opportunity that comes once in a lifetime." Marcus told me. I finally pushed Alex back under, which came with a wave of guilt. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"You don't understand, I need to become a Sentinel," I said. I looked around the room, looking for some help. My eyes landed on Aiden. "Aiden, tell them how my training is going," I begged.

"Her training is going much better than I expected. Must faster than what I original thought." He said to Lucian. Even without looking, I knew that Seth was staring at me. Watching my every move.

"It's not her training that we are worried about. Marcus?" Lucian looked to him. He sighed.

"We wanted to wait until Seth was here, but... "He paused as if contemplating saying it or not. "Alexandria is the, um, Second." Was his response. Seth gave him a confused look but didn't say anything.

"What are you saying?" Aiden said. Clearly, he was confused too. I didn't want to say. "Alex?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Look I barely understand it myself, Aiden. I don't know how it's even possible." That's when Seth got it.

"Are you suggesting that Alexandria is the second Apollyon?" His accent sounded musical. I knew it was because he was born in the Andros Island in Greece. I have been there once when I was in the Percy Jackson world, but not for very long.

"I am not suggesting anything, it is the truth," Lucian said. I heard a crash of thunder outside. I jumped. I knew that it was Seth getting angry. He looked at me. As did Aiden. Aiden looked hurt that I didn't tell him, Seth, on the other hand, was fuming. I saw his markings crawl over his skin.

I couldn't help but stare.

"That's not possible," Seth said through clenched teeth. I squirmed in my seat.

"It is. But I wanted Alexandria in my home for another reason. Alexandria, it's about your mother." The blood fell from my face. I knew what was coming. I clenched the arms of the chair I sat in.

I leaned forward, preparing to reign Alex in if necessary.

"She was found, but sadly she is a Daimon." I nearly lost control over Alex. It looked like I was having a hard time coming to grips with this news, but it was me fighting Alex.

"What... ?" I hated how breathless I sounded.

"She seems to be following you. We didn't want you to run into her if we didn't deal with her before you graduated." Marcus stated. I struggled against Alex, but she was very strong willed. She broke through again.

"Aiden, did... did you know about this?" She asked, not even looking at him. He didn't answer right away.

"Yes. But I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react. You would react with violence," He explained.

"Yeah you're right, I would. But not telling me is worse than telling me when you found out." She didn't yell it, but she wanted to. I felt her anger and guilt run through me in hot, burning waves.

"I think Alexandria needs to come to terms with this," Marcus said as if he was sparing Alex in any way. I knew what she would do after the Lake Lure massacre. After Kane came back as a Half-blood daimon.

I didn't know if I could stop her. If she was breaking free now, I didn't even want to think about that.

I got up and left without being excused. I needed to talk to Apollo. I passed him on my way out. I knew that he saw my pained expression, but he didn't follow because someone else did.

Seth.

I picked up my pace. He kept up easily. Finally, I couldn't stand him following me.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smirked.

"I wanted to know if you were OK. You got out of there like you saw a bat out of Tartarus." I wanted to laugh. He had no idea what Tartarus was really like. I wasn't just there once like Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. I was there twice.

Once with Nico and once with Percy and Annabeth.

"I am nowhere near okay. I just found out that my mother is a daimon. And before that, I found out that I will be another Apollyon. I heard what happened to Solaris." I said to him.

He nodded. "I know what you mean. I know what happened. Well, what she wanted to pass on," He told me. I was surprised he actually told me that. "What I can't figure out is why."

"Well, I don't have an answer for you." But I did. Rochelle loved Alexander, Alex's half-blood father. His markings returned. I looked at them. He noticed.

"You see them, don't you?" I nodded. He cursed. "That's just great." He said. We stood there in silence outside of Marcus's office. "I think you should head back inside." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

He smiled. "I may not trust Lucian, but I think he can help us understand this a little bit better." I laughed.

"I don't trust him as far as I could throw him." He laughed.

"Come on." I rolled my eyes. I followed him back inside and sat back down. Aiden gave me a curious look. I gave him a reassuring smile. I turned to face Marcus and Lucian again.

They both told me what was going on. I listened as I could. Being a Demigod made it hard to sit still for too long being that I had ADHD. I didn't have dyslexia because I needed to read English, but I could still read Greek.

Once I was free to go, Aiden followed me out, along with Seth.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I started my training with Seth shortly after he arrived. So I alternated days with them, sooner than Alex did. Not that I minded. I was curious as to why this was so different than the book.

Today I was training with Seth. He wasn't using the elements like two days ago, thank Gods. I was doing pretty well. I was faster than him. He also liked to flirt while he trained. I would just make fun of him.

"Not bad, Alex. What else do you got?" He said giving me a once over. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing you can have, pervert," I told him. He laughed. We started sparring again. I in close and was able to punch him in the face. He was knocked back. Clearly, it hurt him.

"Wow, that hurt." He tried to joke it off but was failing. Miserably. I was surprised I hurt him. I laughed a little bit before apologizing. "It's fine, I just wasn't expecting it." I rolled my eyes.

"We are training, how could you not see it coming?" He tilted his head to the side slightly as if to say 'good point.'

"Well, we can be done, for now, I just hope that you didn't hurt... "

"Your ego?" I provided helpfully. He gave me look that said 'shut up.' I laughed. "What? Guys like you get hurt ego's when girls hurt them." He flipped me off, hopefully playfully, and started to walk out.

"Alex?" He asked.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"You did well today. Good job. You will make a great Sentinel." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Then he complimented me." I told Caleb.

"Wow, you punched him in the face." He wasn't surprised since it was Alex. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's so weird, usually he makes fun of me for something or other, not complimenting me." I was confused as to why he said it. I knew it wasn't the connection because it just barely started.

"Maybe he's just being nice and there's nothing more to it." Olivia contributed.

"Guys like him aren't nice for no reason," I told her. She just shrugged. I sighed. "I gotta go. I need to talk to someone." I told them both.

"Like a certain black haired pureblood, would it?" Caleb asked playfully. I punched his arm, only half-playful.

"No, it's not Aiden," I said standing up. I walked out of the rec-room. I wandered around, hoping to find Apollo.

It only took a little bit before I found him, well, he found me.

"Boo." I didn't jump. I turned around. He stood there in his Sentinel uniform. I gave him a dirty look. He laughed. "Hey, maybe I have a haiku for this."

"Absolutely not," I said, pointing at him. His eyes filled with mischief. I knew what he was thinking. "Apollo, don't. We broke up." He sighed.

"I know, but I can't help it. You know that." He said. I know what he meant. Sometimes I wanted to get back together with him. On the toughest days of my job, all I've wanted to do was go to him for help.

I launched into my explanation. "Ever since I got here, hardly anything has matched up with the book. I don't know if it is because I am here, or if it's because this is how the world is supposed to be." I looked up at him. He seemed to be contemplating this, so I continued. "Also it seems to be going by faster in comparison." He cursed.

"I will take this information to your mother as soon as possible." He told me. He kissed me on the lips real quick and ran off. Now this is getting crazy. I sighed. I was so glad that I did not get caught, that would have been hard to explain.

* * *

The next few days went down like this: Train with Aiden, hurt my back; train with Seth, hurt my back; hang out with Caleb; talk to Apollo. But I got it all to work.

Today I was training with Aiden. We were sparring when I landed on my back funny. I gasped at the pain. I didn't even mean to.

"You OK?" Aiden asked. I nodded. "You sure, cause that looked like it hurt." He said.

"M'fine," I mumbled. "I can handle it." I've had worse, I added in my head.

He didn't believe me. "Let me see." I clenched my teeth, but let him look. "Alex! Your whole back is bruised. How could you not tell me about this?" He asked. I didn't look at him.

"Alex? You need to tell me when you get hurt. If I knew about this I would have given you a little break." Aiden told me.

"I said I'm fine. I got used to it. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Except for the constant dull throb. He sighed. He dropped my shirt. I turned around and saw him run his fingers through his hair.

He was thinking. I couldn't even take ambrosia or nectar because I didn't know if Alex body would handle it before she was the Apollyon.

"Here, I have something that you can use on your back. It will help with the bruising. Lift your shirt." I did. The ointment that he rubbed on my back was cold. I flinched when his fingers brushed my back. I felt myself blush.

"It stains clothes, so be careful." He instructed. He dropped my shirt and turned me around. His eyes were like melting silver. I knew what that meant to Alex. "We're done for today." He said. I smiled at him.

* * *

The next day, I was dying. And Aiden was killing me. Instead of sparring or training with the dummies, I was put on a treadmill. If I was in my body, I could run for hours, but Alex was not as fit as I was. But then again, I had to be fast when I read the Walking Dead comics.

Nearly got eaten several times.

"Am... I... Almost... Done?" I asked panting. Aiden looked up from his massive book. He saw how fast I was going. I was going at a four, the same number that he would have set it at in the book.

"Go a little faster for about 15 minutes then you will be." He told me before looking back down. As soon as I was sure he wasn't looking, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I am already dying over here, you jerkwad." He didn't look up, but he had a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"You're not dying, keep going." He told me. I mentally cursed him. I mean I could out loud and he wouldn't mind, but I still wouldn't. I ran at 5 for another 15 minutes. I started the warm down portion of my exercise.

Once I was done, I collapsed on the mats, panting heavily.

Aiden handed me a water bottle. I downed it in a single draw. I was so thirsty.

"Better?" He asked, giving me that ghost of a smile. I gave him a dirty look.

"I would rather spar," I commented. He laughed. It was a full, rich laugh.

"Trust me, with me as your sparring partner, you won't." I raised my eyebrows at him. "I guess you are just crazy then." I laughed, but it still sounded as if I was out of breath, which I was.

I sat up and looked at the door. I had felt the same surge of energy when I first saw Seth.

He was standing there in the doorway, leaning on the door frame. Aiden helped me up. Seth didn't seem to like how buddy-buddy I was with a Pure. I brushed myself off.

"What do you want Seth?" Aiden asked. Seth stepped forward. He looked at Aiden with clear hatred in his amber eyes.

"I need to talk to Alex." He looked at me. "In private." He started to walk away. I looked at Aiden and gave him an apologetic look. I followed Seth out of the room. We walked for a moment in silence.

He walked until he was by the dorms.

"Alex, there's more news about your mother. She was spotted at the border of Georgia and South Carolina. We believe that she, in fact, remembers you and is coming here just for you. She has also left a trail of dead Pure's in her wake." He told me. I clenched my teeth. I couldn't let Alex find her way out again.

I sighed through my nose. I rubbed my temples with the palms of my hands to try and ease the headache that I felt.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked. I shook my head. I didn't want to hear that my mother was a murdering daimon.

Wait, where did that thought come from? Was Alex thinking her own thoughts?

_'Yes, I am.'_ Her voice was loud and clear inside my skull. _'Now will you kindly get the hell out of my body?'_ I shushed her for now.

"I appreciate you telling me, Seth, but I don't know how to take this news. Now I have a raging headache." I told him.

_'I don't like the way he's looking at us.' _Alex told me. _'He's looking at me like I belong to him.'_

**'Alex, listen to me, I know that you don't like this situation. I don't either, but I can't leave until they find out about me.' **I told her in my head.

_'Well, why the hell not?'_ She was mad. Her anger shot through me like fire. I explained to her who I am, what I am, and how I got here. _'But the question you're not answering is why.'_

* * *

I talked to Alex pretty much through that first night that she started to get her own thoughts.

We actually started to bond. I told her all the things that happened since I got here and how it's different than the book that I read. She actually found it very interesting.

_'So you're a Demigod. Like Hercules?' _She asked.

**'Yep, but actually, to you it would be Heracles. That's his Greek name. Hercules was his Roman name.'** I explained to her.

_'Really?'_ She was fascinated at this. I nodded my head. I knew she couldn't see it but I knew she felt it._ 'Hey, MacKenzie? Is this kind of like Host? Are you like a Soul?'_ She asked. A twinge of fear ran through her.

'**No, I am not. Being a Viewer like this is different. But I was never given this world to look after. I don't know whose fate I need to change. It could be yours, it would be Caleb's, Seth's or... '** I sat up with a sudden realization. **'SETH!'**

I explained to her what would happen to Seth if he trusts Lucian.

_'Oh, Gods,'_ She whispered. _'We need to stop that from happening.'_

**'Yeah, especially since it seems to be going by faster than normal**' I told her.

_'Maybe the Gods will give use more time.'_ She hoped.

**'Maybe.'**

* * *

The next day I trained with Kane. I mentally helped Alex. I even was able to let her out and train.

She was doing really well since I was instructing her. I knew what his moves would be. Sure she sometimes wasn't fast enough, but she was doing really well.

"You're doing really well, Alex," Aiden praised. Alex felt a rush of pleasure. Not in a creepy way, but because she was being praised by him, not me.

"Don't distract me," She said, but only half serious. He gave her the ghost smile she lived for. She sparred with Kane, blocking, striking and letting me do cool flips when Kane got too close.

Aiden watched with amazement.

"When did you learn those?" He would ask.

"It's called Parkour. I watched mortals do it all over the place. I just wanted to try it." She covered for me.

**'Thanks.'**

_'No problem, you are my friend. You are going to save Caleb for me. I could never repay you for that.'_ She thought.

Once we were done, I had to put Alex back into the back of my mind. She was okay with it since I knew what to do.

**'I need to talk to Apollo,'** I told her.

_'Apollo? Why? How will you even find him? Isn't he in Olympus?'_ She asked.

I smiled. **'Oh, Alex, you have a lot to see.'**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 3. I still haven't gotten a review. I am starting to think that no one likes this story. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now I still don't have any reviews in this story yet, but I really need to finish this stupid book and hopefully someone reviews soon. **

Chapter 4

I walked through the courtyard until I found the statue of Apollo. He walked up a moment later. He smiled when he saw me. I gave him a small smile.

_'That's Apollo?'_ Alex asked.

**'Yes.'** She seemed surprised. He was a lot more muscular than when I dated him, but he looked the same. I liked him better when he wasn't as muscular.

"MacKenzie," He said. He wrapped his arms around me. I laughed nervously.

"Hey there. I need to talk to you." I started off by telling him what Seth had in store for him in the future. Then I told him that I think that he's who I need to protect and change the fate of.

He nodded. His face became unreadable the more I talked.

"That should be everything," I concluded. He sighed. He cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, and Alex has been taking to me. This has never happened to me with anyone else. She's very strong-willed." I said smiling at him. This surprised him.

"She's- she's talking to you?" I nodded.

_'Yes I am!'_ Alex said, even though she knows that Apollo can't hear her.

"How is that possible?" He asked. I shrugged. He whistled once. "Well Alex, best of luck to you. I truly hope that everything works out perfectly," He said. "But hey, I need to get back to work. I will talk to you soon," He said, before kissing me.

Alex reached out and slapped him. "Don't kiss me again," She threatened in a whisper. He was too shocked to even say anything. He nodded, though. "Good, then we have an understanding. I don't care if you're a god or not, I won't have you kissing my body to kiss her," She said, turning on her heel and walked away.

**'Um... you need to calm down, and please let me handle things again,'** I said. She stopped so that she would be pushed back into her head.

_'I still don't like what he did, even if you did date him,'_ She said.

I sigh. **'You still could have been a little nicer to my ex,' **She scoffed.

_'Dear Gods, you still love him don't you?' _She asked. I blushed. _'YOU DO!'_

**'Please be quiet about it. It's not like I could ever be with him now if I wanted to,' **I tell her. She giggles.

_'So... have you two, you know, done it?' _I blush even more.

**'I am not answering that,'** She laughs at my discomfort. **'Let's just go back to your room, I am quite beat,' **

* * *

Alex pushes me to answer questions about Apollo and I. I answer most of them until they get too intimate. She would just laugh and move on. Caleb would raise his eyebrows whenever I would just blush for no reason. I would just laugh and say that I thought of something pervy.

Aiden wouldn't even notice and most of the time when I'm with Seth he is the one causing me to blush, so it's easy to cover up her perverted head around them.

I'm training with Seth now. We're outside on the beach so he can use the elements so he doesn't burn the Covenant down. He throws another fireball at my head that I dodge easily. I have fought fire benders in the Avatar so this is more natural for me than it is for Alex.

"That was too easy, I thought you said you would challenge me," I say before I remember that I am still Alex. He smirked.

"Alright, I'll challenge you then," He said in his musical voice. I know what coming. The one element that Alex is terrible at dodging or recovering from. Air. It hits me right in the chest and, well, ironically knocks the wind right out of me. It wipes my hair around my face. A mixture of the wind and my hair stings my eyes and face.

I lay there stunned under the weight of the element. "Get up," Seth demands. "Now," I struggle. I can only wiggle underneath the crushing air. "I said to get up," He pushes down even harder.

It starts to hurt me.

"Seth... Stop... Please!" I gasp as I struggle to catch my breath. He doesn't listen. He was just being a jerk. "It's... Hurting... Me!" I struggle to get out. Tears fill my stinging eyes.

"No... More..." I heard someone in the distance yell. I couldn't see, but I heard a fight. It instantly broke the current of air holding me down. I gasp and roll onto my hands and knees. I struggle to catch my breath.

"Are you all right, Alex?" Aiden's voice was next to my ear in a moment. His warm breath moved a few strands of my hair.

I nod, but I'm still trying to force air into my lungs. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. "What in the world is wrong with you, Seth!?" Aiden demands over his shoulder.

"I was trying to get her to break my hold. But clearly that wasn't working," Aiden got up and punched him.

"What the hell!?" Seth said as he now sat on the sand, rubbing his cheek.

"No, what the hell you, you know she's not ready for those kinds of tactics yet!" Aiden was fuming. He turned by towards me and I saw that his eyes were the quicksilver that Alex loves. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back.

Alex so wanted to be out so I let her. She was enjoying every moment of this.

_'Hey, MacKenzie? Thank you. I know that I will never end up with him, but still, thank you.'_

* * *

The next day as I trained with Aiden, he still seemed to be mad. I just let him release the anger that he felt towards Seth. I didn't quite understand why Seth did what he did, but I was glad that Aiden intervened.

"The nerve of some people, I swear, I nearly reported him to the minister," He told me as he did another spin kick aimed for my chest. I caught his leg, twisted and pulled it out from underneath him.

He landed on his back and on the mats. "Oh, Gods are you okay?" I ask. He just seems to have the wind knocked out of him.

I help him up and smile at him. "Wow, probably should have seen that coming," He said once he caught his breath. He gave that gorgeous half-smile that, again, Alex loves. I giggled.

"You know, you need to smile more. You look more carefree that way," I told him. He turned a little pink, I don't think Alex ever managed to make him blush before. Score one for MacKenzie!

"Um, thanks..." He rubbed the back of his neck.

_'Aw, he's so cute when he's nervous!'_ Alex cooed. I mentally rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we can work with the knives," He said. I swear me and Alex mentally squeed at the same time. We absolutely loved playing with knives.

Aiden saw my reaction and laughed. "Maybe, though. So don't get your hopes up," He said with that half smile. I could faintly see the dimple on his left cheek.

I knew that it was inappropriate, but I threw my arms around his neck. He laughed again catching me around my waist. "Too late, my hopes are way up there," I tell him.

Alex protested, but I shushed her for now. Not silencing her, just telling her to shut up.

**PLEASE, SOMEONE REVIEW TO THIS STORY! I KNOW THAT PEOPLE READ THIS, SO DON'T BE A SILENT READER! REVIEW ALREADY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still not a single review, but I will continue. Maybe when this series becomes more popular my reviews will start coming. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5

Nope, no knives today. But I did get to fight Kane. He had a different fighting style than both Aiden and Seth, but it was good to change it up a bit.

And there was a pain in my head that wouldn't go away.

_'Gee, thanks,' _Alex said.

**'It's not you,'** I told her. I watched Kane's movement. There was a small tremor in his leg. He spun around and was about to kick me. I caught his leg and pulled it out from under him.

He landed on the mats. Hard. He winced.

He quickly recovered, though. He cracked his neck and got back into fighting stance. I smirked at him. I got back into my stance, held up to fingers and motioned him to come at me.

He smirked back and rushed me. I was so glad for that. I used his momentum and flipped him over my head. Quite easily, I might add.

But of course, when I did, I noticed that Seth was standing by the doors, leaning against the door jam like some sort of Greek God. Trust me, I should know.

"Good job, Alex, that was impressive," Aiden said.

I turned back to him to see that he was giving me a full on smile, dimples, and everything. My heart melted and Alex let out a little sigh. Gods, he has the best smile in the world, both of us thought.

"Yes, that was a very good tactic, but you forgot, never turn your back on your enemy," Kane said before tackling me. I shrieked. Since he was my friend AND a half-blood, he started to tickle me.

I tried to hold back laughter, but I failed. Miserably.

I didn't know how to get him to stop since he was, one) bigger than me, and two) rendered me useless.

"Okay, uncle... Please... stop!... Kane... I'm... going... to... pee." I said while still laughing.

"Kane," Aiden sounded mad. The tickling stopped.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Kane said.

* * *

_'So... You actually go to Camp Half-blood?' _Alex asked.

**'Every summer...' **I explained. **'Oh, do you want to talk to Percy Jackson?' **I asked. She perked up instantly.

_'Yes!'_ She said instantly. I laughed. I got off of my bed and walked out of the girl's dorm. I found a fountain and saw that it had a rainbow in it already. Good.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a Drachma. I kissed it once and threw it into the rainbow.

"Oh Goddess Iris, take this offering and in return show me Percy Jackson," I said. The water shimmered and eventually showed Percy.

"Hey, Percy!" I said. He looked at me.

"Uh... Hello?" He said. I laughed.

"It's me, MacKenzie!" I said. He still looked confused.

"You do not look like MacKenzie," He said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh really, Seaweed Brain? Hey, where's Wise Girl?" I asked using their nickname's.

He sighed. "Okay, you're her," I laughed. "So what mission are you on now?" He asked.

"Not on a mission. I have no idea why I'm here?" I said. "But I do have a good idea of who I need to help," I said. He nodded.

_'Wow, he's a good looking guy. Too bad he has a girlfriend. And that he's WAAAAY illegal for a half-blood like me,' _Alex said.

"Oh, well, tell me what's going on," So I did. I told him everything. He didn't interrupt, but he did nod every once in a while.

"Maybe you are on a mission, or... um, maybe your mom was keeping this mission from you," He said.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"Because even though she's a Goddess, she's still your mother. Your closer to your godly parent than any other demigod that I know," He said. I couldn't argue with that logic.

"I think Annabeth is rubbing off on you. You actually said something smart, Seaweed brain," I joked. "Oh, has Leo and Calypso come back yet?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Leo is stoked that he is actually together with her. He came back when Apollo turned into a human. You wanna talk to him?" Percy asked.

"Of course!" I said. I was practically bouncing with anticipation when Percy called for him.

_'Do you like Leo or something?'_ Alex asked.

**'No, I haven't seen him since before he died,'** I answered.

_'Oh,'_ Was her only response.

"MacKenzie, is that you?" Leo came up in the frame of the IM.

"Hey, human torch," I said. He laughed. "How's Calypso?" I asked. He got that love-sick puppy dog look to him.

"Ah man, she is great," He said. I could really tell that he was in love with her. "I still can't believe that she's all mine," He continued.

I laughed. "Well, I have to go, but it's good to see you both. Say hi to everyone for me, that means Nico, too," I said before swiping my hand through the water. Their images instantly disappeared.

* * *

Later that day, I messed with my hair, trying to tame it. I got invited to go to a party that Zarak was throwing. I didn't really know what was going to happen, but I was so stressed and needing of a relief that I really didn't fucking care.

I wore ripped skinny jeans and my favorite blue plaid shirt that I, surprisingly, brought here from home.

I put on just a touch of makeup, brushed my teeth, slid on my black converse and I was ready.

_'Wow, I look good, thank you!'_ Alex said when I looked in the mirror one last time.

**'You're welcome!'** I said. I walked out of the door and headed off campus. I reached the party and it was really jumpin'. I looked around and saw no one that I recognized. I figured that Caleb was off making out with Olivia or something else that I really, really didn't want to think about.

"Hey, Alex!" I heard a very familiar voice. Too bad that it was Seth's. And clearly, he had been drinking.

I sighed and turned towards his voice. His hair wasn't in a ponytail like it usually is and he wore a stupid smile on his face. He also held a red solo cup in his right hand.

He walked over to me and draped his arm over my shoulders. "So how's my little Apollyon-in-training doing?" He asked. He smelled heavily of alcohol.

"Uh, fine," I answered. He let out a drunk laugh. You know which one I'm talking about, it's the one when they were so drunk they found everything funny. Please tell me he's not the I-love-you-man drunks. I couldn't stand that kind of drunk.

I could handle the I-hate-you-man drunks and the 'Mer drunks. Sorry, I like watching Gabriel Iglesias.

"Here, have a drink," He said pushing his cup in my hand.

"Uh, sorry, I don't drink," I said. Which was a lie, I drank all the time when I was with Dean and Sam, I just didn't drink while on the job.

"Ah, come on, it won't kill you," He protested.

I gave him a look. "Actually, it can," I told him. Another drunk laugh.

"You're no fun," He said wondering off.

* * *

"Hey, Alex," A very drunk Jackson said.

"Go away please," I said, still trying to find Caleb.

He did that same drunk laugh as Seth. "Come on, you know you some of this," Gods, he was an idiot. Alex sighed.

"I said go away," But clearly he wasn't getting the message. He pushed me up against the wall. "Hey get- get off of me!" I exclaimed.

Something flashed in his eyes. I did not like it. He leaned in closely. He started to kiss my neck. I tried to push him away, but even though he's drunk, he was stronger than me.

One of his hand wandered over my hip and to the front of my pants. I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull it away, but was failing miserably.

He started to, uh, message me in circles. I fought him every inch of the way. Alex is screaming in my head.

"J-Jackson, s-stop, p-please!" I hated that THIS has to be my biggest fear.

"HEY!" I heard someone yelled. Jackson was pulled away from me. I slid down the wall, pulling my legs up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and buried my face to hide my tears.

I heard a fight while I stayed like this.

"Alex, are you alright?" Seth's voice asked.

I shook my head.

He picks me up bridal style. Alex protests.

"I'm going to take you home," He whispers. What's wrong with him? What's wrong with ME?

Gods, how did this happen?

**Well, that just happened. Look, I don't write scenes like that, like, ever. And don't expect me to write any dirty scenes. I just needed a reason to tell one of MacKenzie's fears. Her biggest fear: Intimacy. It's a legitimate fear. A****phenphosmphobia is the fear of being touched and Philophobia is the fear of love. MacKenzie has the first one kind of... just being touched in intimate ways. It will play a bigger role later in the story.**

**I hope that you loved this chapter. And still no reviews, *scoff* you make me feel so loved. That was sarcasm, people. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I have decided that I will do something different in this chapter, I'm going to do this entire chapter in Seth POV, so... if it sucks, well... Enjoy!**

Chapter 6:

**Seth's POV:**

She didn't say anything as I picked her up. I just needed to get her the hell away from Jackson. I just needed to be distracted so I didn't end up killing him.

Gods, what the hell is wrong with him!?

Anger was building up inside me again. A crash of thunder broke the silence, causing Alex to jump.

"Seth?" She was crying harder now. I clenched my jaw.

"Hold on," I said. I hated how strained my voice sounded. I was still drunk, but I was sober enough to think straight at the moment.

"Seth, you're hurting me," She said. I didn't realize that I was squeezing her against my body until I looked down at her. Some of my anger subsided when I saw how small and broken she looked.

I loosened my grip on her.

"Thank you," She whispered. We closing in on Marcus' house. I was staying there with him in one of the guestrooms.

I had to do some maneuvering, but I finally got the door open while still holding her. "Why are we here? I thought you were taking me home?" She asked.

"Do you not wish to be somewhere away from Jackson?" I asked, anger bubbling up inside again. Her eyes filled with fear. A flash of lightning lit up the sky behind us. How dare he make this girl feel this way. She was strong, but this... this was horrible.

"You have a point," She squeaked out.

I carried her to the room that I was staying in, again with a bit of maneuvering. I set her on my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. I watched as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around them.

"Are you okay, Alex?" I asked.

She shook her head. Another flash of lightning, this time with a crash of thunder following. It caused her to jump again. I hated how broken she looked.

I hated that it was Jackson that made her this way. I hated that there was nothing that I could do to fix what happened.

I sat down next to her. She stiffened for a moment, but the connection between us made her relax after a while. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into my side.

"Do you want to know how I knew you needed help?" I asked quietly. She didn't answer, but I continued anyway. "I felt your fear," I somehow knew that she was in trouble. I didn't know in what way, but I just knew.

"It's a stupid irrational fear, but it's my worst fear anyway," She whispered. I tightened my grip on her just a little bit.

"What's your worst fear?" I asked. She leaned on me heavily now.

"Aphenphosmphobia," She said.

I blinked a few times. "Aphen-what?" She sighed.

"Aphenphosmphobia is the fear of... being touched. I have a fear of intimacy. More specifically, a fear of being... touched like... that," She said.

Oh, Gods, I am going to kill Jackson. I may literally kill him.

"Seth," She said. I realized that I was squeezing her too hard again. I loosened my grip on her.

"You will never have to deal with something like that ever again," I vowed. I let go of her and she laid down after sliding her shoes off.

I took my own shoes off and laid down next to her. She stiffened again. "Hey, I'm not going to do anything like that, okay," I whispered.

She nodded. I wrapped my arms around her waist. My body relaxed with her beside me like this. I liked this feeling. But for some reason, it felt... familiar. I looked through the memories that I had of the past Apollyon's only one stuck out.

The First with Solaris. His real name is actually Xavier. He truly loved her. Others thought that it was just the connection between them, but I knew it wasn't. I knew that it was real.

Yes, they felt the need to be together, but they did love each other.

But it was something about a particular memory that they shared that struck me as familiar to this moment.

_"Ris, are you alright, my dearest?" I asked her, using her favorite nickname. She had put up walls to block me out. It was killing me not knowing._

_"Xavier, I'm fine, it's just a stupid, irrational fear," She tried to brush it off. But I knew that something was bothering her. _

_But she sometimes allowed me to kiss her. She was too beautiful not to be._

_"Come one, Solaris, I know something's wrong," I told her._

_"I was just thinking, about us," I knew what she meant. She was unsure if what we felt for each other was real or if it was just this... connection._

_I put my hand on her face and made her look at me. "Ris, I know how I feel about you, and it's real," I reassured her. She gave me a small, sad smile._

_"Xavier, that's not what I mean and you know it. You are twenty years old, I'm only eighteen. I know that... that's one of the things that you think about," I laughed softly. It was her fear of... for lack of a better term, being touching in an intimate way_.

_"Be that as it may, you are just too irresistible," I told her. She smiled._

_"You do trust me right?" I asked._

_"Of course," She whispered, she leaned in slightly and gave me a gentle kiss. "I love you, Xavier,"_

_"I love you too, Ris,"_

I looked at Alex, she was already asleep in my arms. Somehow, it felt... wrong. Like I was supposed to be with someone else.

I nuzzled my face into the back of her neck. I fell asleep like this.

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. My head shot up. I reached over Alex and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"It's me, Aiden," Aiden said on the other end. I ran a hand down my face. "Do you know where Alex is?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah, I know exactly where she is. Why? What happened?" I asked. Alex stirred next to me but just rolled over. One of her arms flopped off the edge of the bed.

It was kind of cute, to be honest.

"You remember how some Pures went to Lake Lure last night?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"There was a daimon attack," I shot straight up.

Alex stirred again but didn't wake. "What?" I asked. "How? And how does Alex tie into it?"

He didn't answer right away. "Her mother was involved," His voice sounded strained. "Is Alex with you?"

"Yeah," I answered. He didn't question it. It was my day to train with her anyway.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec," I covered the receiving end of the phone and gently shook Alex. She groaned.

"Go away," She mumbled.

"Alex, this is important," I whispered. She shot straight up.

I handed her the phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Aiden? Whoa, slow down, what happened? Lake Lure!? Oh gods," She said. "M-my mother? You sure?" She paused for his answer. "Oh, gods!" Tears filled her eyes.

I was sick and tired of people making her cry. "Okay, yeah, see you later, bye," Her voiced sounded strained. She hung up and broke down.

I rubbed her back as she continued to cry.

"You okay?" I asked. She shook her head. I sighed. She stood up and walked out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I just... need to do something," She said over her shoulder. She left the room. I left the room to try and follow her but before I could catch up to her, I heard the front door open and slam shut.

I followed but didn't see her. I wondered where she could have gone so quickly. I wandered around for a bit, but still didn't see her.

I pulled out my phone. I hit redial. "Aiden, I think something's wrong,"

**I know that this is shorter than some of my other chapter's but I don't care, now ON TO THE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay no more Seth's POV for now. Now on to the story.**

Chapter 7

Once I left Marcus' house, I ran back to the Covenant. I knew exactly what I needed to do. But before I could get to the gym, I spotted Aiden.

He saw me too. He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay Alex?" He asked. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't have any words, I was pretty mad.

I left him and went to the gym. I started wailing on the dummy. Tears streamed down my face. I let out an angry scream. I couldn't stop Kane going to Lake Lure. I could have helped him.

_'You didn't know when it was coming, plus last night with Jackson,'_ Alex stated. That just made the hot angry tears come faster. It made my vision blurry. I was about to punch the dummy again when a hand caught my wrist.

"Calm down, Alex," Aiden said. I pulled my arm free. I gave him a dirty look, I wasn't mad at him, but still, I couldn't help but turn my anger on him.

"Don't touch me, Aiden," I threatened. His eyes turned to quicksilver.

He sighed. "I know that you're upset, but..." I punched him in the face.

He fell to the floor from the impact. "That was a bad idea Alex. You need to calm down."

"No!" I held my fist up. I needed something moving to hit now.

"You wanna fight me?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, I do!" I was really losing my patience with him taking his sweet time.

"Fine, let's fight," He said. I quickly did a spin kick, but he blocked it. I went at him again and again. Not even caring where I hit or how I hit.

He kept up with me pretty well, getting a few hits in every once in a while. I groaned and wiped a bit of blood off of my cheek.

My anger fueled me to hit harder, faster and sharpened my senses. I knew that I needed to calm down, but I didn't care.

Alex stayed quiet the entire fight. She didn't like it one bit.

One of Aiden's kicks pushed me back slightly. I lunged for him. I tackled him to the ground, but that was a bad move. Aiden rolled us over and pinned me to the floor. "Are you done?"

"Not even close," I said. I threw my knee up and got him between the legs. He groaned but didn't move. I thrashed underneath him, spitting so many curse words, I was surprising myself. I hardly ever cussed.

Aiden tightened his grip on me. I stopped for a second. I saw that his eyes. Silver.

We were both breathing heavily.

I did something even more stupid than hitting him. I leaned up and kissed him. Alex freaked out in my head.

At first, Aiden did nothing, I pushed harder against him. Finally, he kissed back. His hands went to my cheeks, pulling my face against his even harder.

This kiss was angry but full of passion. My hands went into his hair.

So soft.

Aiden begged for permission with his tongue. I open my mouth. He slid his tongue in. It felt amazing kissing him, even if I was mad.

We sat up and he moved his hands to my waist.

I had to pull back though to breathe. He moved away from me and panted. "It's okay, it's fine, these things happen when people are upset," He said, but his eyes were still that silver color.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," I said. I stood up and ran out of the room.

'WHAT THE HELL MACKENZIE!?' Alex yelled in my head. I covered my ears and continued to run. But while running, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into a brick wall, well not literally, but it felt like it.

I landed on my butt. That's going to leave a mark.

"Alex, there you are," Seth's voice said. "Why are you running?" He asked.

"I did something very stupid," I admitted.

"What did you do?" He didn't sound disappointed, he sounded worried.

"It was the stupidest thing that I have ever done in my life," I said. Tears streamed down my face.

"What happened?" He asked. But then he saw the cut on my face. "Who did this to you?" He demanded.

"Promise me that you won't tell anyone!" I begged.

He looked at me for a second. "I promise,"

"Swear on the river Styx that you will never tell another living soul," He gave me a skeptical look but did it anyway. A crash of thunder struck. It caused Seth to jump. He didn't know what happened. But I knew that it was Zeus sealing our promise.

"I fought, then... then I kissed Aiden," I whispered.

He sat there in silence for a good minute before he spoke. "Okay, now I see why you made me promise not to tell," He seemed kinda mad but didn't judge me or anything.

"So he made this cut?" He asked examining it. I nodded. "That bas-"

"I started it," I said, cutting him off.

**'Alex?'** I thought. I could feel her anger deep inside me.

_'Quiet, I'm mad at you,'_ She said.

"I figured you did. You looked like you were ready to tear someone's head off when you left Marcus' place," He said.

"But I got some more information about the Lake Lure Massacre. Every Pureblood there were completely drained, many half-bloods were killed, but there were some half-bloods that were taken, including Kane," He said.

Great, I will have to deal with Kane soon.

* * *

I stayed in my dorm all day with Seth. I took a shower and then after that just laid in bed next to Seth. For some reason, it felt better to be in his arms. He rubbed small circles on my shoulder.

_'Don't you have a fear of being touched?'_ Alex asked.

**'A fear of being touched in an intimate way,'** I told her.

_'Oh,'_ Then she went back to ignoring me.

* * *

I was nearly asleep when Seth's phone rang. "H-hello?" He must have been close to sleep too.

"Yeah, I'm with her?" He said. "One sec, phones for you," He said handing it to me and wrapping his arm back around me.

"Hello?" I said, still groggy.

"It's me," Aiden said. I groaned.

"What do you want?" I said while yawning.

"They found Kane, I thought you should know first," was awake in an instant. So soon? But they- the daimons, didn't they need time to turn him?

I didn't know how to answer. "Where is he?" I asked. I know he's a half-blood daimon, but I need to do this.

"In the infirmary?" He answered.

"I gotta go," I said. I hung up and started to get out of bed, but Seth held me in place.

Figures he fell asleep. The dude likes to cuddle. I let out an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" I whispered. He looked so much younger than 19 when he sleeps.

I smiled and brushed his hair out of his face with just my finger tips. He stirred but didn't walk up.

* * *

I managed to wiggle out of Seth's iron grasp. I slowly made my way out of the dorm. I ran to the infirmary.

I really shouldn't go there unarmed, but I had my back up plan, Apollo. I spotted him and motioned him to follow. He did.

"Kane- daimon- can't know he's one- need your help," I huffed out with my heavy breathing.

"On it," He said.

We ran off to the infirmary in silence.

Once we got there, I could smell the blood of the Pure's. I nearly gagged on the metallic smell. But I had to keep my cool.

"Kane?" I called out.

"Alex?" Gods, he still sounds normal.

I walked over to his bed. "Hey," I smiled. He was covered in gauze. He looked normal, but I knew that he was a monster.

He returned the smile. "How have you been?" I asked. He lowered his gaze.

"Bad, I met your mother," he said. Gods this was going to be harder than I thought. He still seems so human. Any time Apollo.

"I'm so sorry," I said.

"It's fine, really," he said.

"No, it's not," I said.

He started laughing, "I guess we are both hiding something aren't, we Alex?"

Then he lunged for me. I fell to the floor before he reached me and kicked him in mid-air. Apollo used a dagger and shoved it in Kan's chest. "Titanium doesn't work on him," I called out.

"Yeah, I can see that," He said.

Kane laughed again. He pulled the dagger out and threw it to the floor.

I gasped "Celestial bronze!" I said. Apollo nodded.

"On it," He smiled. He pulled out another dagger but instead of being a shiny silvery blade, it was a shiny bronze blade. He threw it and it too sank deep into Kane's chest.

Kane's eyes widened with fear before he exploded into blue dust.

I let out a relieved sigh. "Great, what are we going to tell the other's?" I asked.

"I don't know,"

* * *

I had to lie to everyone when I was questioned by Sentinels. It was really hard because Aiden was among them. And Seth.

I don't know why I was so worried about Seth, but I still kept my cool.

"So how did you kill Kane if you didn't use titanium, Alex?" Seth asked.

I clenched my jaw. "She didn't kill Kane, I did," Apollo said.

"Leon? You killed Kane?" Aiden asked.

"Yes," He was completely calm.

"How?" Seth asked. Apollo smiled. He blinked and his iris' were gone. His eye's pure white.

"I used a God bolt," He said with complete calm.

**Ok, not my desired way to have Apollo reveal himself, but I don't freaking care. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I was thinking... Wow, that's never good, Shut up Psyche.**

**Anywho... I was thinking that since Kane has already been killed and Apollo already revealed himself, I was thinking that I would do something a WHOLE lot different. I hope that you guys enjoy it!**

Chapter 8

I stared at Apollo like he was crazy. And he sorta was.

"Holy crap..." Seth said. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had just pooped his pants a little. Sigh, let's just say that he looked terrified.

Aiden instantly bowed, pulling Seth down to do the same.

Apollo laughed. "No need for that," He said. "Okay, this is getting too weird. STOP BOWING!" He yelled. They listened instantly.

Apollo ran his finger's through his hair. "Okay, give me like two seconds, I will be right back," He said and popped out of the room. He popped back in literally two seconds later, but he wasn't as... muscular as he was as Leon.

"Ah, much better," He said stretching. He looked more like I remembered when I was dating him.

_'Oh, wow, I see what you meant when you said you liked him better this way,'_ Alex said.

**'Don't say that! you're his descendant,'** I told her.

That shut her up instantly. I watched as Apollo cracked his neck and rolled his shoulder's. He smiled at everyone.

He blinked again and he had his blue eyes back. They were brighter than before.

"Now, I know that you all have questions, but I can only answer a few of them. The reason why I am here is because there is something coming, something big. Has anyone heard of the Viewer of Worlds or the Changer of Fate?" He asked.

"I have!" Seth said. He cleared his throat. "What about them?" He asked, struggling to keep his cool. Aw, how cute, he got worried. Whoa, what? Why did I just think that?

Bad brain!

"There is one in this world now. She is here to help someone in this very room for a matter of fact. Oh, and she is my ex-girlfriend, good luck!" He said, winking at me. He popped out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Seth asked.

"What is the world is a Viewer of World and Changer of Fate?" Aiden asked looking at Seth. I shifted uncomfortably.

Seth sighed. "A few of the past Apollyon's have met a few. One of them..." He stopped to think for a moment. "He uh... fell in love with one." Wow, I didn't know that.

I stared at Seth for a moment.

"What is a Viewer, though?" I asked. You know, to throw them off of my scent.

"A Viewer is a girl that, well lack of a better term, views worlds by reading books. They see the world through the eyes of one or more 'characters.' But a Changer of Fate is different. They actually take over someone's body, more or less, and try and change the fate of someone else," Seth said.

I was surprised at how much he knew about girls like me. I wonder...

* * *

I tried to keep her in check, I really did.

But here she is pacing in her room. I tried my hardest to push her back, but I seemed weaker now.

"My mother is out there somewhere slaughtering innocent people just to get to me," She said aloud.

**'Alex, please calm down,'** I could feel myself weakening with every passing second. This has never happened to me.

"I have to do something," she decided.

**'Alex... please don't,'** I begged before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up completely in control of Alex's body.

I wanted to get up, but something warm engulfed me. It was rather pleasant. Slowly I sank back into sleep until something, or rather someone shifted next to me.

Someone's face was nuzzled in the back of my neck. Seth.

I felt so safe here. I smiled and rolled over, cuddling into his chest.

So warm, so safe, so... familiar.

I didn't know why, but right now I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around Seth and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt weak again. I couldn't move.

Crap, Alex took over again.

She was sneaking around. What the hell is she doing?

She was... Oh crap, she's getting weapons! She's going after her mother.

She gathered as many weapons as she could before she went to get a Sentinel uniform. She found one in her size and put it on. Next, she stuck to the shadows and headed towards the bridge.

By the time she made it there she didn't need to hide anymore. They just let her go. I was screaming at her to turn around and put all of that stuff back.

She, of course, didn't listen. I showed her what would happen if she did this. She didn't care. She needed to be the one to kill her mother. I tried every method that I could think of. I even tried to force myself OUT of her body to stop her but to no avail.

I couldn't stop her. And now... now we are all going down because of it.

She was off the island in an instant. She started to walk around hoping that her mother would show up soon. But Caleb did instead. Great. The one thing that just HAD to be like the book, perfect...

That was sarcasm.

"Alex, you need to turn around and go back this instant," He said. Anger flared through Alex.

"No, I need to do this, and you know that," She said.

"I told you, you can't do this," He said. What happened when I blacked out?

She growled. Literally growled. "Do you know what I had to go through this past summer?" She asked.

**'No, NO! Alex, please don't do this!'** I begged.

_'Shut up!'_ She said.

**'Please!'** I begged. She didn't listen. But she didn't get to tell Caleb. Her mother showed finally.

Alex held up her gun. I tried to tell her to shut now or to let me do it, but she didn't listen to me.

"Lexie," She said, but there was no emotion to her. Her dark sunken eyes were too much. I hated this, I hated how Alex's arm shook with hesitation.

**'Alex it's now or never, SHOOT!'** I screamed in her head.

"I know that you could never shoot me, Lexie," Rochelle said. I screamed and threw myself against the walls that kept me in Alex's head.

"Put the gun down baby, come to mommy," She said.

**'She isn't your mother anymore!'** I yelled. She sniffed the air.

She let out a sigh of pleasure. Oh, crap.

"It seems that we have a little guest inside your head, Alex," She sniffed the air again.

"It smells like a pure, but much more... powerful," She said. "We have ourselves a demigod," And just like that, I was forced from Alex's body.

I sat there on my hands and knees. I wore a black tank top and black jeans. I was in Dauntless, remember. I looked up at Rochelle. I growled at her and lunged at her throat. She threw me back with a gust of wind.

"That wasn't very smart now, girl," She said. I was grabbed from behind. I instantly threw my head back, connecting with something hard. I heard a sickening, yet ever so satisfying crunch of a nose breaking.

He cursed and I wiggled free. I spun around and kicked one of the daimons in the chest. It was probably Erik, he was the blond one, right?

He recovered and lunged at me. I dropped to the floor, throwing my legs up and kicking him away from me, just like Kane.

He growled at me. "Alex, gun, now!" I shouted. But before that could happen, something hit the back of my head.

I crumbled to the floor. I saw Erik smirk before I blacked out, again.

**Well, that just happened. Hey, what do you guys think will happen to MacKenzie in the next chapter? REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter, and still no review's. Seriously, I know that you are reading this, just one little review. I am begging you.**

Chapter 9

I woke up to someone screaming. I jolted awake. I knew exactly who was screaming. Caleb.

I got up but was instantly pushed back down. "You stay," Someone said. I looked and there was another daimon. Not blonde. Daniel.

"I need to help my friend, you monster," He laughed. Since I could see through the mist, I saw only his daimon form, not what he used to look like, no matter how long I stared at him.

"Sorry, no can do," He still had a grip on my arm. He sniffed my wrist and then shivered. "Ah, I can't wait to taste you," He said.

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all or anything," He smirked at me as I said this.

Then someone else entered the room. Erik, his mouth still covered in blood. "Urg, that wasn't even worth it with this beauty in here," He said. I decided to force the mist to cover my eye's. I can't stand to look at them.

They finally looked human. Or remotely human. They looked like... Pure's.

"Where the hell is Alex and Caleb?" I demanded. They laughed.

"And why should we tell you?" Erik asked. I growled at him.

"You do realize that I don't need titanium to kill you right?" I said in a very low voice. They laughed.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try," Daniel said.

I felt something in my pocket. A pen. A PEN! Percy's sword!

IT'S PERCY'S FREAKIN' SWORD! WE'RE SAVED! I hope.

I needed to keep my cool, though.

"Try me?" I said with a smirk. But before anything could happen, Rochelle walked in. Crap. I forgot about her.

"Oh, good, she's awake. Is Alex?" She asked.

"I know what you're planning. And I already know how it's going to end," I said confidently. She laughed.

"Oh, do you now?" I nodded. She laughed again. "You don't know what we are going to do to you, do you?" She asked. I had to admit I was nervous about that.

"I do, but you are still going to die," I said.

She put her face right into mine. "Then you can start on her, not on Alex," She said. She didn't say it to me, she said it to them.

"With pleasure," Daniel said. He grabbed my arm again. I fought him the entire way. I screamed and thrashed. I even kicked him. But finally, Erik stepped in and held me down. I thrashed under him. He smiled at me.

"If you don't fight it is a lot let painful," he whispered. I froze. James said that to me before he bit me.

"Oh crap, someone already tagged her wrist," Daniel said. "Oh, well, I can work with this," He said.

I felt his teeth sank deep into my arm just above James' bite.

I screamed. It was so very painful. I thrashed even harder. I felt as if my soul was being torn at. Like it was being shredded.

Finally, he stopped. "Amazing," His words were a slurred whisper. I panted through the left over burning. I could hardly think.

"Now, Erik, we haven't had a demigod before, we don't even know if they could be turned or not, so think of her as an experiment," Rochelle said.

"So... it's my turn?" He asked. I had my eyes closed so she must have nodded because on my other arm, the same thing. I let out another scream. I felt like I was going to pass out soon.

_Please, I need to black out!_ I begged whichever god could hear me.

Finally, they stopped and Erik got off of my stomach.

I curled up on my side, trying not to let out the sob that was building up in my throat.

"Delicious," He said licking the blood off of his face and fingers. I wanted to throw up.

"Please, don't hurt Alex," I begged. Tears fell from my eyes, some pooling next to my nose and some rolling into my hair.

I heard someone sigh. I don't know who, but I didn't want to look and see either.

The tagging when on for hours. They switched between Alex and me. I couldn't stand to hear her scream. I heard Caleb scream each and every time one of us were tagged.

I had not only my arms being tagged, but my leg as well.

I was moved into the same room as Alex and Caleb. I was so glad that I had them here with me.

"Alex, Caleb, I am so, so sorry that I couldn't stop this," I said.

"No, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you, MacKenzie," Alex said.

"So, your name is MacKenzie?" Caleb said. I nodded. I felt so dizzy from blood loss. I rolled onto my side and felt something in my pocket. I shot straight up. I forgot about Percy's sword.

"Guys!" I whispered.

"What?" They whispered back. I pulled the pen out of my pocket.

"You have a pen?" Caleb whispered sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's not just any pen, its riptide," I told them. I watched as that thought clicked in their brain.

I quickly hid it as Daniel came back into the room. He had a terrifying smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"YOU TWO, OUT NOW!" He barked at Alex and Caleb. They were too terrified to move.

"ARE YOU DEAF, GET OUT!" He shouted. They got off the bed and ran from the room. I scooted as far away from him as possible. I had the pen under my leg.

He came closer to me. Finally, he grabbed me. He forced my shirt up. I screamed the entire time. His teeth sank into my right breast. I screamed from not onlypain but for a whole other reason.

But before he could finish, I grabbed Percy's sword and uncapped it. I watched as the end of the blade went all the way through him and was covered in blood on the other side. He looked horrified as he exploded into blue dust.

It worked.

I slide my shirt back down to hide my tag. Erik came running into the room. He saw the sword and backed up. I snapped out of it and charged him. The sword went through his back just as cleanly as it did for Daniel. He too exploded into blue dust.

"Come on, we need to go now," I said. We ran out of the door and into the forest.

"Do you know where we are?" Alex asked.

"Gatlinburg. The cabin that you and your mother used to go to when you were younger," I said as I continued to run. But eventually the wall of fire stopped us.

"See Lexie, before I could barely control air, but now I can control fire," Rochelle said. I held Percy's sword steady. It fit in my hand quite easily. It was four feet long and made completely out of Celestial bronze.

"Don't come any closer if you want to keep your head," I threatened.

She laughed. She took a step closer. I swung at her, but she jumped back. She smirked at me.

"Impressive, a girl who knows her way around a sword," She praised.

I wanted to yell at her to shut up. So I did.

She growled at me. "You wanna piece of me, Rochelle?" I taunted. She smiled cruelly.

"Yes I do," She said. She lunged at me. I jumped to the side. I slide and steadied myself with my hand. I stood back up and kicked her. She let out an angry screech and turned around.

I dodged her next attack. I could feel myself getting weaker from the blood loss. I didn't know how much longer I would stay conscious. She lunged for my neck. I held the sword out away from my body. She ran into it. She had a look of relief. She even smiled at me.

"Thank you," She whispered before she exploded into blue dust. I fell onto my knees.

"ALEX! CALEB! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard Aiden's voice. I froze.

"Alex! Caleb!" Seth called.

Then they saw us. Aiden instantly ran to Alex. He threw his arms around her. "Agápi mou," He whispered. I instantly smiled. But it quickly faded when I saw Seth. He was just staring at me. He looked to be in shock and awe.

I didn't even think, I just took off running away from him. "W-wait!" He called out. Gods, his voice. Alex's body wasn't as affected by it like mine was.

I pushed my legs harder, but it was not a good idea. I bled out faster. But clearly I wasn't fast enough.

Seth tackled me. I landed on top of him. He rolled us so he could pin me down.

"Ýpnos (sleep),"

"Katanankasmoús den leitourgoún se ména (compulsions don't work on me)," I whispered in perfect Greek. His eyes widened.

"Impressive," He smirked.

I smirked back. "So Seth, we finally meet in person," I say.

"I guess so," He said. "So, who were you connected to?" He asked. I laughed. I was glad I no longer sounded like Alex.

"Who do you think?" I asked. His eyes widened again.

"Alex doesn't have the fear of being touched does she?" My jaw clenched. I forced myself to look away from him. "Oh Gods, I'm going to kill Jackson," He growled.

"So, you know my name, so what yours?" He asked.

I smirked. "My name is MacKenzie Austin, and I'm the Viewer of Worlds and Changer of Fate,"

**Okay, have to admit, kinda impressed with my work. *Gives myself a cookie* REVIEW!**


End file.
